Recently, electronic, electric and various additional functional features have been added to the rearview mirror assembly, for example map reading lights, reflective elements with displays, controls for actuating garage doors, or the like, which have consumed much of the available space in the interior rearview mirror assembly. However, with the advent of electro-optic mirrors, such as electrochromic mirrors, a new generation of rearview mirrors has afforded the possibility of a slim reflector package. Since a day/night actuator mechanism is no longer needed in such mirrors, the size of the reflective element assembly is defined by the thickness of the electrochromic mirror element and by its associated electronics, thereby decreasing the profile of the mirror assembly or, conversely, affording room within the assembly for additional functions. U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,888 discloses various accessories for rear views mirrors such as the provision of storage space for a pair of eyeglasses, a writing pad, a cell phone, a courtesy light, or a video screen that can be pulled out to depend below the mirror.
Despite some advances in this area, there is a need for added functionality of the standard dashboard, and in particular the rear view mirror, that is within easy reach of the driver.